Lord Foul
Oh, he takes care of himself He can wait if he wants He's ahead of his time Oh, and he never gives out And he never gives in He just changes his mind "And I am not powerless to reward you. If you wish to share my rule over the Land, I will permit you. You will find I am not an uncongenial master" And he'll promise you more Than the Garden of Eden Then he'll carelessly cut you And laugh while you're bleedin' But he'll bring out the best And the worst you can be Blame it all on yourself Cause he's always Lord Foul to me ~parody, not much of a rewrite by Lord Foul (the one currently on KW), original song - "She's Always A Woman" by Billy Joel, quote from "The Power That Preserves" Lord Foul Lord Foul, The Despiser, a-Jeroth of the Seven Hells, Gray Slayer, The Maker, Fangthane the Render, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera... is known for his skills in making people's lives miserable, making them make their own and others' lives miserable and making monsters who can make others' lives even more miserable than their own are to start with. And that's only one of the names explained. Appearance & Preferred Habitat Akin to any stereotypical supervillain, Foul loves to bask in an aura of mystery. While he does not wear a malicious mask à la Dr. Doom or Darth Vader, or attempt to conceal a grim, nefarious past behind the guise of a skeleton detective akin to Lord Vile, his preferred form consist of a vaguely man-shaped cloud of smoke stinking of attar and revealing a pair of carious, yellow eyes "like fangs". His true likeness resembles a peeved Zeus: a powerfully built older man with a mane of flowing, white hair, clad in a billowing robe. He retains the venomous eyes, and can alter his height at will. Lord Foul, like a stereotypical super-villain, feels most at home in tenebrous and dank underground caves. He has dallied in the past with seaside properties, having an architect-designed beachfront home (that he named Foul's Crèche - God knows why. It's not as if he's running a kindergarten) built on the shores of the Sunbirth Sea. However, the Despiser's absolute favourite residence - and the one he keeps coming back to like some obsessive evil homing pigeon (which, admittedly, was one of his preferred shapeshifting forms ere his weakening) - is a spooky cavelike chamber named Kiril Threndor that is to be found within the bowels of Mount Thunder. This is not a particularly smart move, since if any band of wandering heroes ever feel like finding Lord Foul and giving him a piece of their mind, all they ever need do is head Mount Thunder-wards, because that's where he'll invariably be. Personality Gee, what do you reckon? You think there might be just a teensy weensy clue in his name? Put it this way, don't ever have him on your Christmas card list. Aliases Names and titles by which Lord Foul is - or at least has been - known. Who is this guy? Why does he hold so many passports? * Lord Foul - most widespread name * The Despiser - most widespread title * Satansheart - Giantish name * Soulcrusher - Giantish name * Corruption - Bloodguard name * Fangthane - Ramen name * The Render - Ramen title * a-Jeroth (of the Seven Hells) - Clave name * The Master - Clave title * The Snared One - ur-vile title * The Maker - jheherrin title * The Grey Slayer - Plains title * Lord of Wickedness Powers and Abilities Who can make a Sunbane, '' ''Sprinkle it with rue? '' ''Cover it with Riders, and a Raver-bee or two. '' ''Lord Foul man, Lord Foul man can, '' ''Lord Foul man can cuz he's stuck in the Earth '' ''and the Earth won't do. '' ''Who can take a Rainbow, '' ''Inflict it with a wound? '' ''Put banes in the Earth and make the Land's Creator swoon. '' ''The Despiser man, the Despiser man can, '' ''The Despiser man can cuz he's got it in for Thomas '' ''and the Arch of Time too. '' ''The Grey Slayer makes '' ''everything he hates '' ''Despair-laiden or Corrupted. '' ''He needs to be interrupted '' ''before Mount Thunder has erupted! '' ''Who can take your ex-wife, '' ''Posess her with a dream, '' ''Fill your heart with sorrow and collect your self-esteem. '' ''Lord Foul man, Lord Foul man can, '' ''Lord Foul man can cuz he's archetypal evil '' ''and he smells bad, too. So... what's your opinion? What do you think? (Names are going to be taken) Perfect and admirable! Threatening and chilling, he just calls for some admiration at how he excels at the things he does Horrible and terrifying, but in a "love to hate him" kinda way I don't even know Oh please, not another overly pompous villain? Who could even think of liking that ****ing ****er? Attempts to depict http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=22363 http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=906244#906244 http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=21103 http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=22610 http://kevinswatch.ihugny.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=911944#911944 Warning! Pink underwear with a heart pattern, pink stockings with lace, green nail polish, etc. Just so that you know what you're going to see and we have an excuse not to look for mind-bleach for you. Category:Characters Category:Gods of the Land Category:The First Chronicles of Thomas Covenant Category:The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant Category:The Third Chronicles of Thomas Covenant